five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Deadlight
Although characters from the Five Nights at Coconut's Series are included, it is as of now not canon to the FIve Nights at Coconut's series. Project Deadlight Project Deadlight takes place in a secret underground facility, where "research" is done on AI. Whether this is true or not is unknown, although it is assumed to be true, but not the only thing they do. Whether the government even knows about this is also unknown, but it is known that they have no bad intentions. However, what their intentions specifically are are also unknown, even to Henry, who runs the facility and is in charge of everything. Not even he knows his intentions. Animatronics Deadlight Freddy Deadlight Bonnie Deadlight Chica Deadlight Foxy Retro Ezthen Kaiser Delta Theta Tica Kilo Epsilon Clade Chapter 0: Experimentation Research Log Test 1. Subject: "Bonnie" Subject and staff are separated by reinforced glass, communicating through messaging software on tablets mounted on either side of the wall. Subject was taught about different historical events, including World War 2. Months later, they were asked questions about it. R- Staff Member S- Subject R- I am going to ask you a few questions about World War 2, to see if you remember. S- Okay. R- Name six countries that were in the Axis. S- Germany, Italy, Yugoslavia, Hungary, Japan, Manchukuo R- I have not heard of "Manchukuo". What is that? S- A puppet of Japan in Manchuria, North of Korea. R- Okay then. What were the 3 most common ideologies out of all the countries involved in World War 2? S- Democracy, Communism, Fascism (Test ended early due to incident with Kilo attacking Kaiser.) --------------------------- The player, one of the staff, is in the 3rd level of the facility. (Third from the top.). When the test ends due to Kilo fighting, another staff member bets 20$ that Kaiser would win. The player could either criticize them or take them up on their bet. Another staff member begins yelling at the one who placed the bet, and the latter calmly says to him, "Why don't you lighten up, mate?", which only further angers him. "Why don't you shut up?" he responds. In the background, Kaiser could be seen glaring at the three, seeming confused. Later, the player is chosen to perform another test. -------------------------------------------------------- Things in {} are things the player can choose Test 2. Subject- "Freddy". This test is to see what the subject remembers from their past, and how they feel about certain individuals. R- What happened in your past? S- Bad things. Kids died. they possessed my friends and I, but we just....let them utilize us as vessels. We..wanted to help. I've seen so many bad things.. R- I think that's enough about that. I'm sorry if I upset you. R- What do you think about {Delta, Kaiser, Ezthen}? * Delta ** S- Delta is part of Henry's plan. To bring...someone...back. That's all I'll tell you. * Kaiser ** S- Get on his good side, and he's fine. Of course, that'll be impossible for you guys. * Ezthen ** S- He reminds me and Bonnie of the old days.. He's basically Bonnie, but metal. However, his personality is way different. R- What do you think about Henry? S- HE HAS NOT BEEN HONEST TO YOU ABOUT HIS INTENTIONS. WHAT HIS TRUE INTENTIONS ARE, NO ONE KNOWS. NOT EVEN HE DOES. ------------------------Test is interrupted.----------- All of a sudden, the lights turn red, and this sound is heard from the PA system. Screaming is heard. As the player runs along a crowd of other staff members, one person is pulled into a room by Kilo. the security door then slams shut, sealing them in the room, and sealing his fate. Chapter 1: Provocation Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games Category:Work in progress Category:Games